The present invention relates to a compact liquid crystal television receiver having an information memory.
In recent years, portable, compact liquid crystal television receivers have been commercially available. Due to portability of liquid crystal television receivers, they are frequently used outdoors while users are out or travel. A conventional liquid crystal television receiver has a display screen as relatively large as 2".times.5", as compared with a display screen size of a portable electronic calculator. In order to satisfy demand arisen for conveniently displaying information such as a map of a destination during travel, a time table of trains, telephone numbers on a display screen, various types of versatile portable electronic apparatuses have been developed, as described in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 59-188. Display information in such an electronic apparatus is stored in a memory card. In this case, in order to display different pieces of information, the memory card must be replaced with another card. While the user watches a liquid crystal television outdoors, he often wants to record a displayed image as a still image. Japanese Utility Model Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-142567 describes an apparatus capable of recording a still image. However, recording of a still image is performed by using a magnetic tape. As a result, the apparatus becomes bulky and power consumption is undesirably high.
A window display system is available as a conventional image display technique, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 57-141687. It is also apparent from Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 61-59587 that the information is stored in an IC card. However, no conventional techniques can provide a portable, compact liquid crystal television receiver having an information memory, capable of window-displaying various pieces of information including particularly a map, as needed, and capable of recording still images, audio signals, and characters from character broadcast, and reproducing these images, signals, and characters.